


My Star Far From Home

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Submission for Day 1 of General Danvers Week 2017: Krypton AUWhen the Kryptonians evacuate their dying world and colonize Venus Alex was just a little girl who was overjoyed her dad hung out with aliens but as a young adult her father's closeness to the aliens brought her something even greater





	My Star Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kassebaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/gifts).



> I will do my best to meet the deadlines even though I found out about the event literally 12 hours before it started and also do the ones from the previous year as this is a ship that needs more representation. 
> 
> Also, I'm starting to play Horizon: Zero Dawn and I just could see Aloy as the one that stirs the thrill-seeker in Alex were Aloy Kryptonian because I feel Alex, Aloy and Lara Croft would be bff's should they ever meet. Lara and Aloy will be having cameos in through out the event.
> 
> Links are to help visualize a couple of things, hope you don't mind.

_4th of July 1990_

8 year old Alex Danvers, upset that her dad broke his promise of spending the day away from work to answer a call from President Bush, was reading one of her dad's books when suddenly the lights went out, reminding Alex of how creepy their house was when all lights were out. Before she could give it much thought the T.V turned on by itself and very much like in Poltergeist, the static from the T.V started to act out but instead of the stuff that gave Alex nightmares for a week last Halloween the T.V displayed a message word for word

' _You are not Alone_ ' The rough-sounding voice of a man read over and over until a surge of static changed the image from the message to a blurred out eye-less face that was barely distinguishable from the static.

“My name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours” the voice from the T.V was deep and a little frightening given it was the only source of light in the house “My people and I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach here” Alex's mom rushed into the room and stood flabbergasted with her mouth open just behind Alex, placing her hands on Alex's little shoulders, trying to confort her even though Alex was fascinated rather than scared "We are weary travelers looking for a new home and will settle on the planet you call Venus. It is our hope that our species can live together in this solar system in peace. Should you want it, we offer you the option to recieve a delegation of representatives to pacify any doubt of our intentions you may hold or we can leave you as you were. A ship will orbit your satelite awaiting a signal to land or leave"

The static peaked and did a horrid sound before the T.V went off and the lights came back, bursting a light bulb in the process; something that made Alex's mom yelp in fright and Alex's dad to come rushing in to the living room as the sound of helicopters filled the air.

The remainder of that year was a blur for Alex and perhaps the beggining of the loneliest years in her life: Her dad was the Science Advisor to President Bush and all of the sudden he became more powerful than the President himself once Alex's mom and dad started to talk to the aliens over the radio. She stayed in the White House while scientists from all over the world came and discussed what do to. Alex would remember for years to come how President Bush was adamant on listening to his military advisors that recommended sending the ship away or nuking it along with the massive fleet that appeared out of nowhere, passing Earth on its way to Venus a few weeks later. In the end it took a visit from Gorbachov and a plea from every Head of State in the world and every Nobel Prize winner to convince Bush to leave the decisions to the U.N and the U.N decided to summon the ship at funny readings that indicated something was happening in Venus.

That was a hell of a Thanksgiving, because in the short time the ship had been around it had gotten people speculating how the aliens would look like. When they landed on Thanksgiving and it turned out they looked human, it was as if the world was going to burst in either madness or a bizarre form of delight for some reason Alex never really understood. Thanksgiving also brought Alex her first non-scientific role model in the form of [Commander Faora-Ul](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dcmovies/images/7/79/Faora_Hu-Ul.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150206105010), who was as likely to patiently answer a Q&A maelstrom from both the U.N and the media about how her people had lost their world thanks to a bunch of idiotic politicians who thought it was a good idea to mine their planet's core for resources instead of looking for them in the trillions of worlds that orbited the countless stars of the galaxy as she was to go through battalions soldiers like some sort of war machine when a coup attempt happened in the U.S just before Christmas that decided it was a good idea to attack her out in the open, to find out she could _literally_ take a missile to the face and not only walk it off, but jump high in the air and bring down the plane that shot her said missile.

Faora was dropdead gorgeous and her haircut became a trend in fashion that Alex tried to be in until one day she met her in person and decided that haircut was only for such a fierce woman and her alone. Alex also decided that she'd do her best to make the aliens from the planet Krypton welcome if she could, as Faora's eyes and those of the people that were with her as her personal security detachment just looked so sad. Alex (and the world) could tell the Kryptonians were devastated after such a horrid loss of life, for in their need to save their species, many were left behind and died on Krypton and all the set of eyes of all the kryptonians the world got to meet throught out all of 1991 there was this indescribable sadness and a look of pure sorrow in all their faces that was plain saddening.

Alex's parents and the scientific world community, on the contrary, were having the time of their lives as a new boundry of possibilities was opened to them: Machines that could change the mass, atmosphere and topography of a hell world like Venus in a matter of months and turn it into a planet that was very much like Earth when the first forms of bacterial life appeared billions of years ago; Faster-than-light-communications and travel made possible thanks to a comprehension of the laws of physics that was beyond even the wildest of imaginations; medical knowledge that plain and simply scared the crap out of pharmaceutical companies and religious people: Baby making-machines, gene manipulation that made perfect babies that could walk, read and talk within minutes of being born, especially designed blood cells that literally ate anything bad and erased the concept of sickness from the Kryptonian common life. All of that and so much more the Kryptonians could do and the people of Earth feared them for it, much to the Danvers family dismay.

Presidents went and came and Alex's dad was kept around for him and his wife had been able to establish a true dialogue with the Kryptonians. For some reason Alex couldn't understand, Earth's goverments and their politicians couldn't or wouldn't understand that there was simply nothing we could offer the Kryptonians besides being friendly neighboors in the same space neighborhood, nor would Earth's politicians understand the Kryptonians wouldn't take sides on Earth's conflicts. Bush, Clinton and Bush Jr would have the same success as did Gorbachov, Yeltsin and Putin in bringing the Kryptonians to care for flags and ideologies. Alex's parents had been able to understand that and they only talked with the Kryptonians of science, philosophy and the small joys of life. 

By some bizarre thing of destiny it had been Alex the one to start with the idea of cultural exchanges with the Kryptonians, as a simple a question to Faora as "Did you saved children when you evacuated?" somehow became Alex Danvers and her family becoming the first humans to visit another planet when the Kryptonian leaders invited Alex to meet the children that lived in the world the media had taken to call New Krypton and that Alex came to find out the Kryptonians called Ishtar, as Venus didn't quite rolled off their tongues and New Krypton reminded them of what they had lost to the point they'd rather think of this as a new chance for their species than a continuation of the mistakes that led them to this in the first place.

On her days in Krypton met Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, son and niece to the civilian leaders of the Kryptonians and through their [Kelex](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/dcmovies/images/3/3a/Kelex-MOS.png/revision/latest?cb=20141108223430) unit they taught Alex the history of Krypton: Alex quickly memorized the Landsraad houses and could identify all their House shields; her admiration for Faora growing immensely when she learned Faora's family had at one point being rulers of an empire twice the size of that Genghis Khan and that some of Krypton's most famous and renowned conquerors and generals were her direct ancestors. She marveled at learning of how the House of El had so many times embodied Hope and Porsperity and how the leaders of the House had led Krypton to a wealth of knowledge that would ultimately proof both the doom and the salvation of their race.

Alex's parents on the other hand reported to Earth the reality of what had led to the evacuation effort: General Zod and Fleet General In-Ze staged a coup against the goverment that was unwilling to recognize they had doomed the planet even as the planet started to crumble beneath them and had a matter of weeks to pack up and leave with as many people as they could, selecting their finest with the help of civilian leaders Jor-El, head scientist of Krypton that had been ignored in his warnings about mining the core, and Lara Lor-Van, former head of the artisans of Krypton. This did not bode well with world leaders who feared a militaristic coup in the future might mean Earth being annexed as a vassal to Krypton, and secretly a group of them reached out to new life that would bring them the knowledge to fend off Krypton's ambition.

When Alex and her family returned to Earth the media was obsessed with Alex for she had met the younger generation of Kryptonians and on a chance they got to interview her under parental supervision Alex told the world of how Kal had been but a new born baby when Krypton was destroyed and how he grew up in the ships while the Kryptonians roamed the stars looking for a new home, and cried her heart out when she told the world of how Kara, who had become like a sister to her, had lost her parents because they were expendable when it came to the list of who would be needed to rebuild Krypton and how Fleet General In-Ze sacrificed the life of her own husband behind so Kara could live, missing her parents each day ever since. 

Alex got even more media attention when in 1993, she talked the ears off of the USSR and US President when the Kryptonian civilian leaders visited Earth of the 4th of July, which had passed from being an American Holiday to a global one known as 'Contact Day'. She told Presidents Gorbachov and Bush the legendary Houses of El and Ul, who had shaped Krypton into what it once was, of the mighty House of Zod that once came close to conquering their entire planet, she told with masterful narrative and an unforgettable passion of how the Houses of Van and Ze had brought back civilization thanks to their obsession with knowledge after the ambition of the House of Zod had sent back Krypton to the Stone Age. She explained future President Bush of how Krypton had many Gods but none had priests as it was thought offensive that a single person or group of persons spoke for Gods and how Kryptonians had had all sorts of Gods, from their Sun God Rao to the Omnissiah, Machine God who granted knowledge to those who would seek it through book research and the scientific method.

Needless to mention, Alex became a celebrity on Earth, not only because she was in a privileged position with parents that came and went in U.N missions, but because she had been smart enough to graduate college at age 15 thanks to all the times Kara and her had taken lessons together from Kelex on all subjects whenever Alex visited. All that it had costed Alex was seeing her parents every once in a while and not really talking to them for they were too busy with the Kryptonian leadership to really care for Alex, and though they loved her very much, Alex's parents were just dumbstruck by everything in Ishtar like to notice how Alex everytime had more and more difficulties to socialize with human children and how her only friends were 2 children from another planet and a robot that held the knowledge of a world far superior to the one Alex came from.

In 2000 things were suddenly reversed as General Zod proposed (or rather imposed under the threat of not allowing the U.N back on Ishtar) that a party of Kryptonians was to be sent to the Pale Blue Dot to learn the human ways. Of course Kara and Kal were sent to Earth, and with them came a small surprise that Alex resented Kara for not revealing earlier: She was not only the niece of Jor-El, head scientist of Krypton, but also was niece to Fleet General Astra In-Ze, who not only had come with her niece, but had brought with her a soldier detachment that got the CIA panicking after Faora had proven just how useless Earth's forces were against one Kryptonian soldier.

But those were adult concerns that an 18 year old Alex couldn't bring herself to care, for she had grown in so many ways: She had become a beautiful young woman and a renowned scientist who knew so much from so little as a few months worth of classes with Kelex that had given her decades of advantage on fellow Earth scientists, and became arrogant and a drunk; something that became more obvious when Alex's father died of a heart attack and she couldn't stand at the funeral because she was too sloshed to even say a few words at the eulogy.

That was when Alex really met Astra, who had been so far just a leader in a world yet so far yet so close from Alex's. In Astra, throughout the visits the General did to Alex and Alex to Astra over the course of the years, Alex found what she had been missing in parenting: A gentle but stern hand that guided her out of her drinking habit with a combination of gentle care and military grade exercises, instructed by Astra's trusted handygirl, Captain Aloy Sob-Eck of the 343th Tusken Infantry Regiment.

Aloy looked like a teenager thanks to the gene manipulation that allowed Kryptonians to live for thousands of years, when in fact she had the age and experience of a soldier that had been in a thousand battles and a million skirmishes. Days with Aloy were filled with exercises to get the booze out of Alex's system, Close-Quarter-Combat training and stories of Aloy and sometimes Astra beating the living snot out of anyone stupid enough to get in their way. In all her years of service Aloy had fought rogue sentient machinery, space pirates, alien terrorists, alien special forces and threats that would've seemed made up weren't they in Kelex's archives. These stories, even the horrifying ones that sometimes gave Alex nightmares, all somehow awakened an adventurer in Alex that made the most of Captain Aloy's lessons in  Close-Quarter-Combat, Marksmanship and Survival Skills.

Nights however belonged to Alex and Astra, and in those nights the sparks of something beautiful occured. It had been difficult at first, Alex thinking Astra saw her as a pathethic little thing, a pet project for her months on Earth, but in time Alex opened up to Astra and let out so many held back thoughts and choices of words Alex had never had with her mother and would never have with her father and many nights were reduced to Alex sobbing uncontrolably in Astra's lap until Alex fell asleep; all the while her mother working herself into dust to bury her own grief. Astra shared with Alex several personal memories, some good some bad, and made a great deal new ones in her visits to Earth, all in all a lovely time but they both knew they stared at each other _too long_ to be friends and as far as Alex knew, friends didn't dreamt of friends going down on them in cars: reason that made led Alex to avoid Astra before she did something stupid like trying to have her way with a woman that had never had physical sex with a person, as it was considered a primitive thing to do.

" _Kryptonians have sensory sex"_ Kelex once explained to an Alex that asked for research porpoises, or so Alex told herself " _There are chemicals that, when consumed, will make Kryptonians feel the same pleasure as physical sexual estimuli with just holding hands_ "

By 2004 things had settled into a new normal with small variants: Alex would still go to Ishtar and there she would extract precious knowledge out of Kara, now an iniciate in the Science Guild and protegé of her uncle, while Alex's mom handled an ever increasing pressure of both Earth and Ishtar to allow more people on either world for cultural exchanges. Earth gained scientists with knowledge milenia ahead of what older scientists were working on out of what little they could learn as they weren't given the kind of access Alex had, while Ishtar's gains seemed less obvious and a source of paranoia for goverments all over Earth. Kryptonians visited Earth to gain experience in a society so different from theirs it was almost impossible to see what they actually gained, for nobody (except the companies that stood to gain some sort of profit) thought it a gain that baseball, soccer and football became popular sports in Ishtar.

The Kryptonians wouldn't share their vast archives of knowledge with all of humanity because in their eyes, mankind was nothing but children that could not be trusted with their own inventions, for they had their most lethal weapons aimed at themselves and not to the horrors of the void Krypton knew so well but the human leaders dismissed as children tales, spread by the Kryptonians to justify a selfishness that almost killed them.

Alex tried as hard as she could to help people see that Kryptonians and Humans would gain so much if they could cooperate, but the tide had changed and in the eyes of her people, Alex was a spoiled brat that was lucky her parents had been advisors to the President that had met alien life for the first time; and without much capability of convincing her people after years of living with the aliens humanity now distrusted, Alex sought refuge in the only place she knew she would be safe of all harm.

It had been weird at first, admitting that Alex thought of Astra as more than the person that picked her up and saved her from being an alcoholic for the rest of her life. But with Zod and Faora finding love in a reporter and a Colonel respectively, it wasn't really a far fetched thought that Astra had become to Alex a symbol of all the good the Kryptonians had brought to the world and, more personally, the most beautiful woman ever to exist was an extra amongst what made Krypton great.

Unfortunately, no one saw it like Alex saw it and an anti-alien sentiment took hold of the vote in 2008 and thus a third party Presidency occured thanks to Lex Luthor's campaing platform that basically would cut off all ties with Ishtar unless it became more open and shared all its knowledge with the US, which led to Lois Lane and Nathan Hardy having to pack up and go live under a new sky millions of miles away from their people while Alex stayed and made a last effort to stop this nonsense ideology.

But then the Thanagarians came and they gave so freely what Krypton held back for decades that Lex Luthor's 2008 anti-alien platform became Lex Luthor's 2012 anti-kryptonian platform that would win him his re-election in a landslide just as mankind used this new found knowledge like the Kryptonians predicted: Yesterday's bazooka became today's BB gun and the fear of a nuclear holocaust became a dream compared to the N2 mines that could wipe countries clean from the face of Earth and leave nothing but holes in the ground behind, just like quickly North Korea, Iran and Syria came to be under Luthor's administration. And that was just abroad, where the NRA didn't had a gun lobby protecting people's right to have a laser-rifle that could wipe out mosques and schools and anything in between.

Alex watched unsurprised when the Thanagarians invaded, the memories of Astra and her gentle smile and soft caresses her only comfort as she watched Ishtar shine in the night sky from her Fortress of Solitude, built in California with her family's money and Kryptonian knowledge, offering refuge to those that had had enough of the destruction Thanagarians had brought to Earth before actually invading without loosing a single man, revealing their masterfully done plans against Earth; for such had been the destruction man had brought to man that the alien had just watched from the sidelines until the seed of their cunningness bared fruit to their harvest of plunder and slaves.

When Krypton came to the rescue, Alex had been surprised that despite all that had been said and done they would still stick out their necks for mankind until she remembered how Kal, Kara and all the others that had visited Earth had fallen in love with it (and goes without saying two humans had the ear of the top military leaders as a factor that had contributing to Krypton's intervention)

It was a long war, it was a tough war that created the best of times and the worst of times, for again and again it wisdom and foolishness managed to co-exist in the battlefield and in the quiet times. It was an epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity for the season of Light and the season of Darkness fought over the essence of mankind with all they had in every heart as selfless acts of heroism of both man and Kryptonian were followed by the greatest of horrors.

It was so that the spring of hope, the winter of their discontent came; mankind had everything before them as nothing was left.

"We're all going direct to Heaven" Alex remembered someone saying after the last of the Thanagarians left the Sol system and she couldn't help but say to herself 'We're all going direct the other way if we don't learn from this'

In 2022, after much consideration and a time of perplexity after the discovery was made by Kal and Kara that Luthor had caused the invasion after being promised to be made Regent of Earth by the Thanagarian Warmasters, Alex decided to take matters into her own hands. In all parts of her life, she became decisive and fierce, forging alliances that once would've been impossible, her dream of an organization that would protect Earth from both itself and the horrors that lurked the void of space becoming a reality.

The Department of Extranormal Operations and its armed forces, the X-COM Iniciative, was a compendium of the best and brightest of both Earth and Krypton meant to keep save all who lived in the Sol system and Alex couldn't have been happier to see it come into action, again and again galantry and honor fending off the destruction mankind could bring upon itself, and in two occassions against Daxam and Korugar the one from the stars.

Yet there was something she was missing, something she hadn't looked into in all these years due to her own akwardness at the subject but as she approached Astra's quarters on 2024, the Fleet General knew Alex was ready.

"Took you long enough" Astra opened the doors to her habitational unit while a smile on her face "More waiting and Faora would've locked us in a room until we worked it out"

"I have no clue what you're talking about" Alex blushed but she knew she was made, so she handed off the huge bouquet of sunflowers, Astra's favorite plant from Earth, as if handing off nothing.

"Surely, and I'm a Tamaranian" Astra let Alex in and closing the door behind Alex lunged forward and kissed her fiercely, breaking apart when Alex ran out of air "I just learned a quite few interesting things from you"

Alex wanted to ask what, but just managed to mumble, her brain utterly wrecked; which made Astra to sensually caress Alex's face with a burning lust in her eyes "How'd knew you think so much about me, except well, everybody that has ever met you"

"Wha-" Alex had no clue what was going on and Astra found that adorable beyond belief.

"I've wanted it too, but I've been so busy" Astra confessed, her want barely subdued by feelings that went back to the days after Jeremiah's death "At first I thought it was wrong and that it was just me but time and time again I saw you looking like I looked and I knew this is something we both wanted"

"I have to say this before anything happens, for so much has gotten in the way over the years and next thing we know there could be another war or a man-made catastrophe: Even if for for one brief shining moment, let me love you as I love you" Alex muttered against Astra's lips and that night Alex learned that maybe Astra did knew a thing or two about carnal pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this seemed crappy or rushed and if I ran through a lot of interesting stuff, but as you can see this is one long one-shot.
> 
> Sneaked in references, wonder if you guys will find them.


End file.
